


Addicted to Pleasure

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's never enough for Sideswipe
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Addicted to Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> 4\. Masturbation

Sideswipe self-services frequently enough that Sunstreaker sometimes wonders if there’s something wrong with his twin’s frame.

It’s not as if they don’t interface often. Not a day goes by that they don’t, unless one of them is laid up in Medical. And even then, they have a physically open relationship. They each have a variety of partners whom they seek out on occasion, usually for the very purpose of physical comfort when their other half is injured.

Sometimes it’s more than that. Sometimes it’s Sunstreaker tumbling Optimus to the berth, holding him down and rutting into him again and again until the Prime is limp and finally out of his own head. Sometimes Sideswipe tugs Ratchet into his office, plies him with energon goodies, and whispers sweet words into the medic’s audial as he bends Ratchet over his desk and makes him forget.

They take other interfacing partners, but Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are romantically exclusive to each other. Their fondness for certain individuals is always eclipsed by their love for their twin; for some partners, it’s a relief. There are no lingering ties between Sunstreaker and Optimus or Sideswipe and Ratchet beyond respect and affection.

For other mechs, it is a disappointment. No matter how much they’ve been warned, they fool themselves into believing that _they_ will be the one who worms their way into one of the twins’ sparks and manages to stay there.

But there is no room in Sideswipe’s spark for anyone other than Sunstreaker and vice versa.

Sideswipe’s interface array, however…

“Are you serious?” Sunstreaker asks, carefully replacing his rifle on its rack. He’s done it enough times he doesn’t have to look; it would be hard to tear his gaze away from his sinuously writhing twin anyway.

“Hm?”

Sideswipe opens his optics and stares up at Sunstreaker, licking his lips. The hand thrusting the dildo in and out of himself doesn’t falter. Instead, it actually speeds up a notch.

“Didn’t you comm me three hours ago saying it was time for another Ratchet Intervention?” Sunstreaker asks, walking up to the side of the berth and crossing his arms over his chest. He looks down at his brother as Sideswipe shamelessly continues to pleasure himself.

“Yup. And you’ll be happy to know I left him snoring on his couch, peacefully blissed out, about forty minutes ago,” Sideswipe replies, his other hand sliding down his front to encircle his turgid spike.

“And that wasn’t enough for you?” Sunstreaker asks dryly. He’s tempted to crawl onto the bed and take the dildo out of Sideswipe’s hand, replace it with something else, but he actually rather likes the show.

“It’s never enough,” Sideswipe says, the edges of his voice beginning to crackle with static. Several drops of transfluid well up and trickle over the edges of his spike head, wetting his fingers even further.

“You have an addiction.”

Sideswipe tilts his head to the side, considering Sunstreaker for a moment. Then he removes both of his hands, raising his arms above his head and plopping them on his pillow, palms up. The dildo slowly begins to slide out of his valve, glistening in the overhead light.

“I can stop.”

“Could you?”

“Is that a challenge?” Sideswipe asks, his hips swiveling. The dildo slips out completely, making his valve entrance gape, just a little. The toy is one of their bigger ones, nicely thick, and often a prelude to fisting.

Sunstreaker’s fingers twitch. His spike knocks up against the underside of his array cover.

“You wouldn’t last a day,” Sunstreaker warns, doing his best to ignore the need pulsing through his lines.

“Neither would you, brother mine,” Sideswipe replies with a secretive little smile.

~ End


End file.
